


【宜嘉】离婚冷静期 04

by yankuangshamo



Category: Markson - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 02:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yankuangshamo/pseuds/yankuangshamo





	【宜嘉】离婚冷静期 04

闹离婚/ABO生子/带娃/警察段x学生嘉

看出王嘉尔根本不想离婚是件很容易的事情。

金有谦连续一周冷眼看着王嘉尔的厌工行为。上着班，从下午三点就开始躁动，也不爱往前凑了，也不跟患者大侃特侃了，逮着个机会就往门口晃悠一圈。那样子就像不爱上学的小孩数着时间等妈妈来接他回家——区别是他等的人是自己的未离婚夫。

明明中午的爱心便当刚吃过没多久。一开始，段宜恩每天中午都会亲自来送饭，而且要陪着王嘉尔全吃完才好。但自从上一次午休的时候，王嘉尔跟一个医闹吵了起来，被人搡的那一下让段宜恩撞见，王嘉尔就再也不让段宜恩来送饭了。

金有谦说Jackson哥真明智，他还从没见过一个人的脸能冷成那个样子，要是警察叔叔暴脾气上来，动了手闹出什么事情，医院麻烦就大了，他自己麻烦更大。王嘉尔很不好意思地告诉金有谦，他也不知道怎么回事，段宜恩平时的脾气明明很好的。

弟弟只有一句话：如果你要炫老公，或者秀恩爱的话，偶尔换一下观众可以吗？毕竟我都看腻了。

可休息日那天，金有谦才真正看见王嘉尔发火是什么样子，平日爱撒娇好商量的哥哥当时简直气得发抖，那种阴郁又暴走的表情才真的像是想要离婚的人。

当时金有谦陪着王嘉尔出去逛街给宝宝买纸尿裤，段宜恩被留在家里看孩子。王嘉尔正跟弟弟抱怨自己老公不懂带孩子的一干事项，只会给他添乱，偏偏还不愿意omega一心扑在孩子身上。

金有谦心不在焉：怕什么，反正你们马上离婚了。

王嘉尔立刻白他一眼。

他们就是在这个时候被搭讪的。王嘉尔似乎认识那个人，客气地叫他“局长”。金有谦怀里抱着两打纸尿裤，越听越心惊胆战——那个局长寒暄了两句就把话题往离婚这件事上带。金有谦猜他是警察局局长，因为他把查户口那一套都拿出来了，先把王嘉尔家里的情况摸了个遍，又试探地问他是不是想要带着孩子走。

最后一不小心把前阵子酒桌上的话题都抖出来了：段宜恩咨询他离婚协议书怎么写。

王嘉尔掉头走的一瞬间，金有谦看见他嘴唇都发白了。两打纸尿裤还抱在他怀里，他追上王嘉尔之前，只好别别扭扭地鞠了一躬，大着胆子说了句“警察叔叔您管的也太多了吧”。

心里，禁不住要为家里的那位警察叔叔捏一把冷汗。

进了家门，王嘉尔就把小孩从段宜恩手里抢过来，扔给金有谦。孩子大概没见过王嘉尔有这么不疼他的时候，哇的一声就哭了。

王嘉尔哪有心思管，自己都快哭了。他拽着段宜恩进卧室，狠狠摔上门，怒气冲冲地朝他喊，“来，我看看你写的离婚协议书！”

两口子在房间里吵，孩子在外头哭，这气氛真真是一个即将破碎的家庭了。

段宜恩确实在写离婚协议书。他没声张，又不懂怎么写，所以写得很慢。他确实在酒局上咨询过刚离婚的局长，以为他会给出有经验的建议，但那些建议多是教他怎么抢到孩子的抚养权、怎么留住更多共同财产、怎么让omega今后无法纠缠......对他来说意义实在不大，他听得头疼。

对离婚这件事，本来段宜恩是绝对不同意的。

王嘉尔初嫁时，只是一个本科都没毕业的学生。段宜恩早就做好金屋藏娇的准备，让他出去上班风吹日晒这件事，想都没想过。一是不愿意外面的alpha窥见他的漂亮老婆，二也是怕被宠惯了的王嘉尔不适应成人世界的规则。

可王嘉尔回上海实习这段时间他才发现，这个omega根本没他想象得那么脆弱。他机灵聪明，也肯吃苦，失去alpha的保护，自己也能把自己照顾得很好，甚至他们的宝宝在omega身边也能成长得很健康。怪不得毕业实习的时候敢一个人穿越大半个中国，去人生地不熟的香港找工作。

段宜恩很清楚，特警的工作很危险，确实能给omega一个家是没错，但王嘉尔更想要的是陪伴。如果真有什么三长两短，他怎么舍得omega守寡。况且，王嘉尔没那么需要他。

既然他对他来说只是一个悲伤的定时炸弹，也许分开才是万事大吉。

那个命名为“离婚协议书”的文件就摆在笔电的桌面，打开来只有一项已经编辑好，就是把他们在香港的婚房留给王嘉尔。

“等我把手续办好，你可以租也可以卖。我知道，反正你想回上海。”

段宜恩把笔电放在腿上坐在床沿，低着头只看屏幕不看王嘉尔。微微荧光映在他的脸上，神情十分平静。

王嘉尔还在气头上，说话的声音不自觉放大，“好！既然离婚是两个人的事，协议书也要一起写吧，我们一起写。”

“那你说我写。”

好像一拳打在棉花上，段宜恩又开始百依百顺，王嘉尔心里的火不知道往哪发，只好在他旁边坐下，看到第二项是孩子。

“我的儿子当然要跟我了，难道跟你，你又不会养。”

“嗯。”

“还有，你......得要拿一半工资给我养儿子。我怕我挣不够钱。”

“嗯。”

“但是，他万一生病要去医院的话你要来送他！等他长大了我会抱不动的。”

“嗯。”

“周末你要来陪他玩，好让我能休息一下。也要常来陪我爸妈！他们，太喜欢你。”

“嗯。”

“那，以后你每天都要送儿子上学。我不要每天起那么早！”

“......”

“我，我吃不惯别人做的菜的，你每天都要来给我做饭。”

“......”

“你也不许娶别人......”不知道说到哪句，王嘉尔就开始掉眼泪。大眼睛委委屈屈蒙上晶莹的水雾，脸蛋上淌出几道水痕，但还是颤抖着咬着下嘴唇，不肯示弱的样子看得段宜恩心都快碎了。

段宜恩“啪”的一声合上笔电甩到一边，伸手把老婆紧紧往怀里搂，想要给他安全感止住他的眼泪，却被一口咬在肩膀上，力道十成十。

“嘉嘉，疼啊......”

哭得抽噎的omega咬住不松口，要把所有委屈都顺着牙齿告诉段宜恩似的，却随着用力更加难过，呜呜地哭出声。那可怜劲，比得上屋外大哭着折磨金有谦的宝宝了，不知道的还以为他是被咬的那个。

“嘉嘉，我真的不想跟你离婚。”

“那你......你还写这种......破东西！”

段宜恩安抚了好一阵，才让王嘉尔能稍微冷静下来听他说话。

“听我说嘉嘉。我想尊重你的选择。当初我们能在一起，也是我运气好，是我们的宝宝运气好。”他笑着给omega擦眼泪，但泪珠不断掉下来，擦也擦不完，“现在他已经出生了，我不想再有什么牵制住你。结婚的事是我卑鄙了，我做警察的，却算计老百姓，连哄带骗地把你娶进门，真是不应该。你想要什么补偿，我尽全力给你，好不好。”

omega带着水汽的漂亮眼睛望向他，满满是嗔怪，也满满是依赖，颤抖的小拳头抓紧了他的衣襟，只是把两个人的距离越拉越近。

段宜恩慢慢凑过去吻了一下他的脸，低声说，“如果你还有那么一点喜欢我，就给我一个机会。反正你知道，我就是想一辈子对你好。”

王嘉尔撇了撇嘴，接着掉眼泪。但他把手臂环上alpha的脖子，段宜恩一颗悬着的心终于稳稳放下了。

“我生气了哦。”

“嗯，对不起。”

“那你亲我一下嘛，老公。”

omega脸一红，更委屈了，他只想段宜恩好好哄他，可老男人不懂他撒的娇，虽然生气，但这一刻他还是更想要段宜恩的怀抱。

老婆都下令了，段宜恩当然二话不说就执行。

omega腰身比怀着孕的时候更软了，段宜恩捞在怀里，控制不住地去揉，一只手悄悄地摸进他的上衣下摆，捏上他腰间的软肉时，惹来王嘉尔亲吻间的一声婴宁。

虽然被亲着还害羞地躲，但王嘉尔手臂紧紧勾着段宜恩的脖子，把他往自己身上揽。没过一会儿，两个人就被王嘉尔拽得倒在床上。王嘉尔靠在床头，抬眼递给段宜恩剔透的眼神，不声不响地分开腿环住他的腰。

段宜恩低低地笑了两声，笑得王嘉尔脸更红了。他放开王嘉尔被吮吸得红肿的嘴唇，一边撩开他的衣服一边说，“这回愿意给我了？”

王嘉尔自己把衣服往上拽，直到那双白嫩散发着奶香的胸乳就摆在段宜恩嘴边。“你是木头啊，我不给，你就不会自己拿吗......”

omega那里敏感至极，还掺着信息素的味道，段宜恩刚舔了一口，就有奶汁从粉嫩泛红的乳尖自己渗出来，顺着肌肤划过胸腹，一路浸入床单。

老婆的奶水对段宜恩来说简直就是春药，他一面不停地啧啧吸吮，另一面还要大力地揉捏，溢出的奶水沾了满手，也不肯放过掌心里鼓胀的手感，王嘉尔被他吸咬得腿发软，听着水声，哼唧着抗议。

“老公，别......哈......别吸了！宝宝......宝宝还要喝呢......”

段宜恩听他这么说，一下子吃起醋来，皱着眉头抬头看他，被他趁机吻住嘴，为小朋友保住了一点晚餐。

也许是因为很长时间没有亲到自己老公，王嘉尔抱住了就不松手，亲上了也不肯松嘴。段宜恩自脖颈上和嘴唇上酥麻的感觉了解到王嘉尔切实离不开他。

“唔，嘉嘉，”他轻轻放开一点距离，放omega换气，同时低声开口，“我想好了，明年就退役吧。”

“你，你真舍得在家门口查酒驾啊。”

段宜恩笑笑，在老婆可爱的鼻尖上啵了一下，“省得有个人天天做梦梦见我死，你的梦都够写本段宜恩一百种死法了吧。”

“可是，我老公这么好的体力，就都用在我一个人身上，那多不好意思呀......”

“都用在你身上也不够。”段宜恩的呼吸声陡然加重，手往omega下身摸去，臀缝间的布料已经打湿了一片。

“可是，你们警队......”

“好老婆，其他的先不聊了好不好，我硬得快疼死了。”

咖啡味充满房间，引得omega颤抖，不论是上面还是下面，都渗出更多甜蜜的汁水。alpha刚盼来omega羞涩的点头允许，门外就响来不合时宜的敲门声。传来的是金有谦不耐烦的声音。

“喂喂，你们婚离完了没？你们儿子饿啦！”


End file.
